halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 ---- ''NEW ARTICLE!! Tired of saying that your Sangheili Character is ''Just a swordsman/Master Swordsman? Then make up a sword art and post it Here! Thanks! Sangheili Language (Sort of) Sveicieni, Brālis Sangheili. Nogalināti ik Jiralhanae Šodien? (Go to iGoogle and use the translator. It latvian ^_^) Achievment Unlocked! Good Job ^_^ How's that? BTW how'd you like the Sword Arts? ^_^ Dude! #How come you almost never answer my Messages? #You want to make your own Sword Art? #You should make an Achievements section on your user page ^_^ Yeah... I noticed the Achievements AFTER I sent you the message...lol. So how do you like the Sword Arts? I saw... but dude, one thing I find that helps in making articles is Finish an Artcile BEFORE you start another ^_^. Speaking of Articles, I've made three more, BESIDES the Sword one, today. Here's all my articles: Cool... what about Kara Xa? Anyway, when we do start RPing again, after we fight for the survival of the Sangheili Race, we ALL have a new enemy. Makdan 'Talek and the Ēna Kātiņas. Poor guy... lol. BTW Did you see Baw Wee's Achievements, or mine? Then Baw Wee's the copy-cat cause I made mine day before yesterday. But I'm a copy-cat to because I made my own WARNING Sign at the top of my page ^_^ Yup! Great choice. My Character is kind of annoied because his Mate, Krana 'Ralsamnee, doesn't have the potetial to become a Master Swordswoman, but he's determined to make her a normal Swordswoman so they can get married. You know the old "rule" that Swordsmen cannot wed because it would ruin the Swordsman bloodline? Well what if two Swordweilders wed? Me smart!^_^ Yeah... I get that alot ^_^. So your mate IS a Master Swordswoman? What Art did she Master/Create? ^_^ I know... I'm just bugging you. You can add Copy-Cat to your achievements... I had AC/DC First lol! Hell yeah! AC/DC Rules! My favorit song is T.N.T. I can sing the whole thing! So are you going to join my RP? Aight dude. Hey is Baw Wee on? Grand Sparing The test of true skill. Grand Saudzīgs Meant to send to Baracuss.... Invitation Oh sorry! Lol I was getting alot more messages asking about the RP and asking for Sword Art names. BTW the RP is ready! Join in whenever! Sigh... right Zamra. I know! Because I'M the RP lord! Muhahahahahahahaha! Cool Nice achievements, are you going to join Baracuss' RP too? I am, and I have a surprise in store. Is there something wrong? You were just giving short answers, and seemed like you were mad. So do I! I have them in almost every class, it sucks. So am I, but I don't care. Anyways, I see that you joined Baracuss' RP. I hope Baracuss will allow some characters to die. Ya, it would make it real, I mean our characters can't live forever. Nothing much, I've got 71 friends on XBL. And I've been playing on XBL with my friends from school for the past week. How about you? I saw that you finished that article, good job. And I think I might by Left 4 Dead, and either Mass Effect or Far Cry 2. Well I know I definitely wnat Left 4 Dead because I really want to play 4 player co-op, and Mass Effect does look awesome. I'll probably get both since I have enough money. I'm hopefully going to buy Halo Wars the day it comes out. I have the money in my bank account, that I got for my birthday.